


7 Deadly Sins

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 6+1, Angst, F/M, Gluttony, Lust, Mandalorian Culture, Mando (language), One-Shots, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: The six sins that Satine did commit and the one she didn't.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798852
Kudos: 26





	7 Deadly Sins

_One - Pride_

There were times when the Duchess of Mandalore looked down on her city, and glowed. She stared down at the streets with speeders buzzing and merchants haggling and children playing, and she felt power surging through her veins. She was a Mandalorian after all, and pride ran in her veins- she just didn’t get it from kill counts and slaughtering like others before her.

“You should be proud, my darling,” her _kar’ta_ said as he wrapped his arms around her, and she arched a brow.

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to feel pride,” she said as she turned around in his arms to face him.

“I thought Mandalorians were supposed to be blood thirsty,” he murmured back, and she slapped him lightly.

“ _Di’kut_ _._ ”

“Your _di’kut.”_

_Two - Greed_

Her blood rain hot in her veins tonight as she stared out onto the glittering lights of Coruscant. She sat eager, waiting in her diplomatic quarters on Coruscant she so rarely used. She felt practically vibrating with anticipation, and when the door open and closed with a soft sigh, she growled and though herself at her _Jetii_ , pinning him against the wall. She felt arousal make her skin tighten, and her _cyar_ ’s breaths quickened.

_“You are mine tonight,”_ she growled in Mando’a, and she snarled as she began to tear off his outer robes.

_“Always,”_ he muttered back.

_Three - Wrath_

She came down onto the battle like a dark avenging angel. In grey _beskar’gam_ , the Mand’alor came to a landing with a great cloud of dust, jetpack wiring to a halt. The 212th dropped to their knees, the 501st quickly following, and she stared down at them, eyes glowing behind the helmet with the need for revenge.

“Kote, tell me what happened to my _cyar._ ”

Without hesitation, Cody spoke. “We failed him, sir. We were ambushed by Seppies and Maul… killed the general, sir.”

“Where is Maul now?” she asked, voice giving away nothing.

“We don’t know sir.”

She nodded slowly. “You are pardoned along with the rest of your brothers, Kote, _mando’ade_ _.”_

Cody’s shoulders sag with relief. “Thank you sir.”

_Four - Envy_

On occasion she looks upon her court, and the tenderals of envy tighten around her heart when she sees their wives, husbands, children, brothers, and sisters. She knows she missed her chance long ago, and she can’t have it now. She could have, maybe.

She could have asked. But she didn’t. And her knight walked away, and she was left in her palace of glass built on blood alone. And over the years her heart had hardened into stone that only envy’s vines could squeeze.

He was never coming back.

_Five - Lust_

Her love’s _ad_ stood before her. She could feel the darkness swirling around Anakin Skywalker.

“I don’t know how he loves you, Skywalker,” she smiles bitterly.

“I don’t- how _can you do that?_ ” he growled.

She smiled wolfishly. “I’m a Mandalorian. I’m so sorry I’ve shattered the image of your _Master_ ,” she spat. “Is it so hard to see a woman dominate a man? Don’t you do this same with Padme Amidala?”

His eyes widened and he took a step backward. “How do you know?”

She shook her head. “Not everyone can turn a blind eye as well as Obi’ika. I am a pacifist, Skywalker, but that doesn't mean I can’t satisfy my urges in other ways.”

_Six - Gluttony_

There was an old saying on Mandalore- _we have no heart_. And she was young, at the head of a revolution, and broken hearted in the wake of her love and his Master leaving. So just for this one night, she joined her people- pouring ridiculous amounts of wine and beer down her throat and fucking everything that moved.

When she woke up the next morning with a pounding head, food poisoning, and tangled between two strangers, she couldn’t regret it.

_Plus One - Sloth_

Pre Visla sneered down at her. _“Dar’manda.”_ She couldn’t deny that the insult stung- to be called a coward, a deserter of the Mando, was the worst any Mandalorian could be called. She knew what the True Mandalorians called her- a hypocrite, a fool, a coward who ran away from any challenge. But even as she sat trapped in this cell, she didn’t feel helpless.

Even when the red and black zabrak dragged her to the foot of her own throne, she did not feel actionless. She was, beneath it all, still a Mando. And so even after her death she was still restless, she still fought.

She watched over the brown eyed girl on Alderaan, the clone commander that used to wear gold, the togruta apprentice, the sandy haired boy, and most of all, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She stood between all and the black cyborg monster that echoed the tales of old Sith. Satine Kryze was anything but idle. She may be a sinner, she may be damned, but she was always fighting.

She was a Mandalorian, after all.


End file.
